Works Both Ways
by Nix1978
Summary: Morgan & Prentiss are given a difficult and intense assignment together. Can their partnership survive it? Set in Season 5
1. Chapter 1

**This is an old story I started ages ago that I abandoned. I have no idea if it will turn out any good, but let's try ;) It's set in season 5, hence before we, or any of the team knew of Emily's undercover background. **

She puffed her cheeks out watching the lights illuminate one by one as the elevator rose. As she exhaled she grumbled to herself that she should be still tucked under the duvet at such an early hour on a Sunday morning.

She heard the 'ping' and the doors glided open revealing a quiet corridor, a stark contrast to any other weekday morning. She made a determined beeline for the bull pen at the same time fishing through her bag for her cell to cancel her lunch plans with JJ.

Their bodies collided with a bump, "Whoa! Watch where..." But Morgan stopped mid sentence surprised by who it was, "Emily?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He responded with a raised brow.

"Did you get called in too?"

"Yeah. To see Strauss at nine."

"Yeah. But she said not to tell anyone else."

He let a beat pass before letting out a tired sigh, "What have we done now?"

"No idea." She shrugged.

"Yeah, well I wanna know. Come on." He said, leading the way to Strauss's office.

~~CM~~

"Thanks for coming in at short notice. Please take a seat." The Chief signalled towards the two chairs opposite her that she already had prepared for the two agents.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked as he lowered himself down, Emily silently following suit.

Strauss took a sip from the glass of water in her hand as she sat down, "I have someone coming in to talk to you about an assignment."

"Assignment?" Emily queried.

"Yes. It's some undercover work. You both have experience in this particular field and _you_ were asked for specifically Prentiss."

"Me?" She uttered with a confused frown.

Morgan glanced over to Emily with a dipped brow. In the four years they had worked together she had never mentioned working undercover, not even when he had told her about his time.

"Yes." Strauss answered, interrupted by her phone ringing out.

She picked up the receiver, "Chief Strauss." She said.

Morgan and Prentiss watched the older woman as she listened to the voice at the other end.

"Let him in. Tell him I'll meet him at the elevators."

She replaced the phone to it's cradle and stood up, "I'll be back in a minute." She told the two bewildered looking agents.

Morgan leant towards Emily as the Chief left the room, "You have any idea what this is about?"

"No idea." She shrugged.

"And when were you undercover?" He whispered, "You never told me anything..."

She shook her head with a frown, hushing him as she heard the clip clop of Strauss's shoes approaching the open office door.

"My my. Emily Prentiss." The familiar voice said entering the room, causing the brunette's head to snap round.

Her eyes widened as she saw the fair haired man in the doorway, "Clyde?" She uttered, the word caught in her throat, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"What kind of hello is that darling?" He drawled in his thick British accent.

Morgan watched her as she tensed at Clyde's familiarity with her.

Emily stood up hesitantly as the fair haired man stepped towards her, arms outstretched.

"Good to see you." He smiled, giving her a brief hug then sauntering over to perch on the edge of the desk, "Clyde Easter." He said, offering a hand to Morgan. "I work at Interpol." He continued as the dark profiler shook his hand firmly.

"Derek Morgan." He responded.

"So I guess you want to know why you're here." He said nonchalantly, a smirk forming.

"Yes Clyde. What _are_ you doing here?" Emily almost spat out.

"I have a job for you." He nodded to her and then to Morgan, "Both of you."

"Both of us?"

"Yes. I'll cut to the crunch, I need two Agents to go undercover as a team. You two have been partners for nearly four years. You're both single, no family ties and this could potentially take a while."

Emily opened her mouth to respond, but he hushed her by holding one finger up to her.

"And you both have undercover experience in the area I need you to have."

"So what is it?" Emily shrugged.

"Before I tell you, I need to know you are both up for this. You'll be gone for as long as it takes, could be a couple of weeks. Could be a few months."

Morgan turned to Strauss, "You're ok with this?"

"I can get cover for you both. This case is an important one." She told him.

"You know what it is?"

She nodded, "I had some involvement a couple of years ago."

"A couple of years ago? How long's this been going on?" Morgan asked, turning to the stranger.

"I can tell you more if you can say you can do it."

Emily turned to face Morgan to await his response. He still looked a little lost and quite frankly, rail roaded, but glanced at her, then back to his Section Chief and Easter, giving a nod, "Sure." He agreed.

"Emily?" Easter said.

She gave him what could only be described as a scowl, but he only responded with a coy smile, knowing exactly what her answer would be.

"I'll do it." She sighed, her tone unenthusiastic. "So what's the job?"

Easter clicked open the brief case that was sat on the desk next to him, and pulled out a thick file.

"This is Marco Greco." He said, throwing a large photo on the table in front of the two Agents. Emily reached over and with one finger, dragged it towards them, them both glancing at it momentarily before turning their attention back to Easter.

"He was born in New Orleans to Italian parents who settled over here in the 1950's wanting to escape the Mafia in Sicily."

"They upset them?" Emily asked.

"No." Easter replied, shaking his head, "Greco's mother's family were pretty big players, but she and her husband didn't want to be a part of that life anymore. Wanted to go on the straight and narrow. Obviously that's frowned upon, so their only option was to flee. When Greco was older and learnt about his family background and was old enough, he went to Italy and sought them out. He learnt all the tricks of the trade and began to build his own empire."

"What's he into?" Morgan asked.

"Human trafficking is the basis of his business. He's resourceful; steals girls to bring in drugs. Target's a man within the girl's family, and tells them if they just drive a truck with some counterfeit goods on to a boat, they will get the girl back. The trucks are actually carrying firearms. He then sells the girls, sells the drugs and the men turn up dead."

"Just in the US?"

"No. He imports to parts of Europe and Asia as well as Northern America."

"So what is it you need from us?" Emily queried.

"I've had a man undercover for nearly a year and a half and he cannot get close enough to get what we need on Greco. We can take out some of the smaller fish, disrupt him for a while, but that's a pointless exercise and simply not worth the resource I've put in. He can replace most people on his payroll in a matter of days. Hours sometimes. I need someone to get _really_ close to him." Easter said, his attention now on the brunette who was staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Oblivious to the intensity that had just risen in the room between the two people, Morgan broke the short silence, "Close? Your man not close enough?"

Easter shook his head slowly, "No. I need someone to get into his house. Into his business. Be a major player in his eyes, so much so he can trust them."

"How do we do that?" Morgan continued, Emily remaining silent, eyeing her old boss.

"He's looking to branch out in to Central and Southern America and you two will help him. Emily, you will have a very successful trafficking business of your own between North, Central and South America. You look after the girls side, and you Derek are her business partner who takes care of the drugs and firearms side."

"How do we get in with him?" Morgan asked.

"My man on the inside will offer to introduce you. The deal you will be going for is that you will supply him with the goods as long as he doesn't encroach on your business. You will explain there's a plentiful supply of goods if he wants them, which is where you two come in." He explained glancing between Morgan and Prentiss.

"And how exactly do I show him that I have a plentiful supply of girls?" Emily asked.

"That comes later. You tell him that will come later after you know you can trust him with the other parts of the business. The girls are a precious part of your business."

"And why would he wait for me to trust me?" Emily asked.

Easter raised a brow to her as if she was asking a stupid question and she sat back in her chair.

Missing this exchange, Morgan continued, "This all sounds way too risky."

"All I need is for Emily to have enough time to get into his house. We know he has a safe containing everything we will need to convict him."

"So just get a warrant." Morgan shrugged.

Easter shook his head, "Done that already. Couldn't find the damn thing."

"And how is Emily supposed to find it?" Morgan asked, "I mean it isn't like he's just going to show it to her over coffee."

Emily shifted in her seat and rubbed one hand across her mouth as she contemplated exactly what Easter was asking of her.

As she did, he stood up, "I'm going to leave you two alone for a while to... well talk." He said, closing the brief case shut and sliding it off the table.

"But you didn't answer my question." Morgan stated.

"Like I said, I'll leave you two to discuss it."

Emily said nothing as her old boss left the room, followed by Strauss who had clearly taken Easter's hint.

She remained silent, staring at the closed door, feeling Derek's stare on her.

"What's going on Emily? Who is that guy?"

She shifted round in her seat and turned to face him. "Easter is my old boss." She explained. "When I worked for Interpol."

Derek shook his head and rubbed his temple, trying to figure out which question to ask next. "Ok, so what's the deal with this case then? How is he expecting you to find this information out by just visiting this guy's house?"

"He doesn't want me to just visit Derek." She offered, but he just stared back at her with wide eyes. "He wants me to do more than just business with him."

His eyes darkened as he glared at her and he shook his head, "You have to be kidding me?" He almost whispered, his words tapering off.

"No." She uttered softly.

His elbow rested on the edge of the desk and he stroked his chin as he processed his thoughts, his gaze downward. But suddenly his eyes darted up to meet hers, "You've done this before haven't you? You didn't have a desk job before you came to the BAU did you?" He stated, shaking his head and looking downward, "That never did add up." He said as if talking to himself.

She remained silent, the accusation in his tone unsettling her.

His eyes shot back up to her, "Emily, what did you do? What did you do undercover?"

She bit down on her bottom lip and her eyes looked at him with a pleading, but his questioning stare didn't relent.

"Derek, I can't tell you exactly what I did. I'm bound by my oath, but I did have to do something similar to what Easter is asking me to do now."

His brow furrowed and he looked at her as if she were a stranger. "And you're willing to do that? Sleep with someone... someone like that?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to, but look at what it could achieve. Those girls are being held captive and raped and God knows what else. A few weeks and that could be over for them."

He looked at her and it was if she could feel his disgust and horror projecting on to her. She had never felt so uncomfortable with him.

He shook his head, "This isn't right. You shouldn't have to do this. Tell Easter to find another way."

"No Derek." She said softly, "If he could do it another way, he would."

"No." He said firmly, "You can't do this."

Her body suddenly stiffened and her eyes narrowed, "You don't get to tell me what to do." She snapped, standing up.

"Oh but Easter does?" He retorted, also standing to face her head on.

"Derek, you can pull out if you want to, but I am telling you that I _am_ doing this and I would prefer to have my partner working alongside me because I trust you, but if you can't handle it, then walk away now."

As Morgan was about to respond, both of their attention was drawn to the opening door, and Easter entering, "Everything ok in here?" He asked with a smile that irritated Morgan so much he could easily smack him in the mouth there and then.

"Yes." Emily said through gritted teeth.

"So you're both in?" He asked.

The brunette nodded, "Yep."

Easter then looked to Morgan who was stood a few feet away, his fists clenched at his sides and his lips pursed together. "Derek. You in?"

The dark Agent walked towards the blond man and stopped in front of him, their chests barely a couple of inches apart, "I'm in." He growled, "But I can't believe you're making her do something like this. What kind of a man are you?" He uttered under his breath before storming out of the room.

Easter gave a quick raise of his brow and turned back to Emily with a smirk, "Something going on between you two that I should know about?"

"No." Emily shook her head. "He's just worried about me."

"If you say so darling." Easter winked, "You sure he's up to this?"

"Absolutely." She nodded, "I don't trust anyone as much as I trust him."

"Ok then." Easter said, rubbing his hands together, "You go and get your stuff together and let's get this things started. You should see the place I have for you. It's magnificent."

~~CM~~

"Wow." Emily breathed as they drove up the four hundred metre driveway in Bridgeton, New Jersey.

"I told you darling." Easter said, slowing down the shiny black Range Rover so they could take in the sights of the grounds, "It's magnificent. The house is nearly six thousand square feet. Six bedrooms and four bathrooms. Wouldn't get much change from two million dollars if you bought it."

"What do we need something so big for?" Morgan asked, sitting forward between Easter and Emily who were in the front seats.

"Greco needs to know your business is ridiculously successful. This is a better house than his. It will irk him and clearly draw him to her."

"Who is 'her' anyway? You haven't told us anything about our identities." Emily said.

Easter pulled the SUV up in front of the grand house and put it in park. "Come on." He said, opening the door and jumping out. I'll tell you inside."

As they entered, they were greeted by a huge hallway, the floors cream marble. A staircase was directly in front of them, that forked left and right about half way up.

As Derek and Emily took in their surroundings, Clyde began.

"Sofia Meyer is thirty seven years old, single, but married once years ago to an older man by the name of Nicholas Mancini who is now dead. Your inheritance helped you set up and fund this business you have now that you conduct mainly fifty miles down the road in Philadelphia. You were born in Marseille, France, to a French father and American mother and came to settle here when you were six years old." He stopped upon seeing Emily shake her head.

"What?" He asked.

"You know Marseille is where my grandfather lived Clyde."

He shrugged, "You need some familiarity. You know that."

She rolled her eyes and walked away and into the vast lounge.

"What about me?" Morgan asked.

"You are Calvin Barrett. Thirty six years old. Single and never married. Record for misdemeanours as long as my arm, but your last conviction was when you were twenty four years old when you became smart. Both of your records have been created and are in the system should Greco have anyone on the payroll he can go to to check up on you."

"How did me and Emily... I mean Sofia meet?"

Clyde handed Morgan a file, "There's a bunch of information in there, but some of this stuff you two need to make up together to make it plausible, like how you met. How you got into business together etc."

"And how do we explain living together if we're not actually together."

"Simply protection..." Easter said, but his head snapped round to the front door upon hearing a car horn outside. "Right, that's my ride." He said, throwing the Range Rover keys to Derek, "You two get settled in. There's another car in the garage for you. I'll make contact in a couple of days when we should be ready to go."

"Wait..." Morgan called to the man as he walked towards the front door, but he didn't look back.

"Say bye to Emily for me." Easter said as he shut the door behind him.

Morgan stood in the middle of the hallway as Emily re entered.

"Where's Clyde?" She asked.

Derek shrugged, "He's gone."

A few beats passed as she looked at him, and a small but hesitant smile crept upon her lips, "I guess we better get our stuff from the car then." She suggested.

He nodded, attempting a smile back.

"This will be OK you know." She offered.

"Sure." He uttered, nodding towards the front door for her to make her way out.

He paused for a second, his eyes looking around the grand house before he followed her outside, "I hope so." He whispered to himself.

**So there... it's set up. ****I'm not sure how long it will be... will depend on how much people are interested & ideas... let's see ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I haven't thanked you all personally as all the reviews made me want to get the next chapter out quickly, so I've been busy writing that... I also apologise if there's mistakes or it seems rushed. Hope you enjoy.**

"Emily!" He shouted up the stair case, "C'mon. We're gonna be late."

"I know. I know." She said, flustered, attempting to put the back on one of her earrings, "What time is it?" She asked, clomping down the steps.

"It's eight thirty. Georgie said they'd be there at nine. We've got a fifty minute journey to make in thirty."

"Well." She said with a smirk, turning to face him, "If you allow me to help you with directions for once in your life and put your foot down, we'll make it."

"Oh, ha ha." He said sarcastically, grabbing his leather jacket from the coat rack and then hers, signalling for her to turn around, then helping her into it.

"Ok, do I look alright?" She said turning to face him, flipping her hair out from underneath the collar of the jacket.

He looked her up and down. She wore tight, dark blue jeans with a pair of ankle high black patent heeled boots and a red tight fitted sweater. At a first glance, it would seem fairly conservative attire for the task she had at hand tonight, but she knew what she was doing. The outfit showed off every curve of her body and the tiniest flash of cleavage.

"You look good." He assured with a smile, before ushering her out of the door, letting her lead the way to the car.

~~CM~~

They walked into the dimly lit Irish bar that had quiet but upbeat music playing in the background. Most of the seating consisted of small cubicles, each with high backed chairs and a lampshade hanging down low over each table, keeping the booths private and cosy. Morgan was first to spot the middle aged, fair haired man sat in one of the booths, a pen balanced behind his ear just as they had discussed. He walked over, the man noticing the pair, but not reacting until Morgan made the first move.

"Georgie." He said with a smile, holding a hand out in front and shaking the man's hands as if they were old buddies.

"Calvin." Georgie, responded, standing up and patting Morgan on the back.

Of course both Emily and Morgan had spoken to this man on the phone, but they had yet to meet in person. Harry Jennings, a seasoned Interpol Agent had been undercover as Georgie Bennett for some time and they could see the stress and tiredness on the man's face. They both knew how that felt.

"Sofia." Georgie then smiled, turning to the brunette and hugging her with the same fake familiarity he had shown to Morgan.

He turned to face the two men who were sat at the booth with him. "Sofia, Calvin, this is Marco." He said pointing to a dark haired man, seated on the opposite side of the table to Georgie, "And this is Pauley." Who was sat next to him.

Morgan nodded to the two men, then watched Emily. She smiled briefly at Pauley, then gave Marco a slightly longer smile, looking away, but then quickly back to him giving him a wider smile. She was letting him know she had noticed something and Greco responded just as any red blooded man would. He smiled back, his eyes scanning her up and down. They were barely a minute in to their first meeting and she had played it perfectly already.

They spent the next hour or so talking about the background and detail of their businesses and Morgan agreed to set up a narcotics deal as a tester for Greco to see if he liked what they had to offer. The more serious stuff would come later. Emily kept it totally professional the whole time, giving off the aurora of a determined business women who took no prisoners, except for the odd glance she gave Greco. It was so momentary that Morgan wondered if Greco had even noticed.

"Excuse me." She said, rising from her seat with grace, "I'm just going to use the bathroom."

Morgan watched Greco's eyes follow her body as it rose. As a natural instinct it seemed, Greco stood too, just the way a gentleman would as a lady left the table. Morgan knew she had noticed, even if she didn't let on.

As she walked back from the bathroom she saw him stood there at the bar. His hair was jet black, short and styled as if he had just come out of a salon. He was taller than she had imagined, about six foot four and much more handsome than in the pictures Easter had shown them. His features were chiselled, but his skin well worn with a dark stubble, may be a day old, covering most of the lower part of his face. He signalled with a nod of his head for her to join him, which of course she did.

"Looks like you and me are going to be doing some good business over the coming months." Greco said with a smile.

She sauntered the last couple of paces to him and leant one elbow on the bar, facing him head on, "Don't go jumping the gun." She said with a smirk she could not hide.

"But our businesses seem so perfectly matched." He muttered, leaning in a little closer to her, "_We_ seem to compliment each other." He smiled, wagging a finger between the two of them.

Her face broke into a wide smile and she chuckled, but remained silent.

"Let me take you to dinner." He said, his tone deep and sure.

She pressed her lips together, then shook her head, "I don't mix business with pleasure."

Greco shrugged, "Just a business meeting."

"So you want me to bring Calvin along?" She asked with a raised brow.

He laughed then traced his tongue along his bottom lip, "You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

She just smiled back.

"C'mon." He almost whispered, "Just one dinner. Me and you."

She reached around into her back pocket and pulled out a small piece of card. She pressed it into his chest. "Call me." She said before turning and walking back to the booth.

The exchange was not lost on Morgan who watched from behind his beer glass, his brow furrowed and his lips pursed.

"Shall we get out of here?" She said to Morgan as she approached.

"Sure." He said, gulping down the last of his drink and placing the pitcher down heavily on the table. He shook the hands of each man, may be a little tighter for Greco, and the partners left the bar.

~~CM~~

The car journey home mainly remained silent other than Emily asking Morgan for clarification on a few parts of the conversation they had had with Greco so she could get it all down in her report. They were taught to write these reports straight away so they didn't miss anything. The smallest of detail could be important.

As they entered the living room, Emily already having discarded her boots by the front door, she collapsed onto the large couch, "That went well don't you think?" She said.

"I guess." He sighed, sitting down at the opposite end of the sofa.

"You don't think so?

"No. I do." He nodded, "We seemed to hook him in. He wants our business. That's what we wanted right?"

She nodded and grabbed for the remote, clicking the red button at the top right corner, turning the large screen TV on.

A couple of minutes passed of silence between the pair, when eventually Morgan shifted his body round to face her.

"What did you have to do?" He said.

"What?" She queried, glancing at him, and then back to the television, knowing exactly where this was going.

"What did you have to do? The last time you were undercover."

"I told you, I can't tell you that." She said, not averting her gaze from the TV.

"I don't need to know the case. I just wanna know how far you're willing to go."

She turned slowly to face him, her eyes wide, almost not believing what she had just heard from him. Turning the television off with the remote, she manoeuvred round to face him, "I don't expect you to understand." She said quietly, but firmly.

"But I want to. I'm not judging you Emily."

"That's exactly what you're doing."

He shook his head as he thought, "I just don't get it."

"You're not going to. You're a man. It's a totally different set of rules for you."

"No it isn't."

"You don't think so?"

He ignored her question, unable to reign in this need to understand.

"What did you have to do last time... with the target."

"You _really_ wanna know?" She asked.

He nodded.

"I had to have a relationship with him. And that's what Easter wants me to do this time because apparently I'm good at that." She spat, folding her arms across her chest and turning away from him once again,

"And it has to go that far?"

"Jesus Derek. Yes!" She said, her tone getting more loud and defensive with each word, "I had to live with him. For nearly a year. That's what I had to do to get what we needed."

His brow furrowed and he gave her that kicked puppy look.

She shook her head and stood up, "So you take that piece of information and think whatever it is you're going to think about me. And then, think about why I never told you." She snapped.

"Emily." He said, holding one hand out to her in a vein attempt to get her to stop.

But she didn't. She just walked away from him, "I'm going to bed." She said and disappeared from his view.

~~CM~~

The next day had been tense at first, but it was soon forgotten as they began to work on the case, preparing more reports and getting what they needed to set up the deals with Greco. Georgie called in the morning to say that Greco had been impressed and was keen to get into business with them. Greco called to ask Emily to dinner that evening and after a little fake wavering, she accepted.

Morgan sat on the couch, tapping his foot incessantly, waiting as she got ready, but the tapping stopped as soon as he heard the light clicking of her shoes on the marble floor walking across the hallway towards the lounge.

"How do I look?" She asked, standing in front of him, her dark eyes looking almost shyly at him, unsure of herself.

He looked up and took a slow, deep breath as his eyes studied her from head to toe. She wore cream sandal stilettos and a burgundy satin A line dress that flowed just below her knees, the top fitted perfectly with a halter neck.

She watched him intently as he stood up and stepped forward, stopping just a couple of paces in front of her, "You look beautiful." He whispered.

But he couldn't stand the thought of the person that was going to enjoy that beauty this evening.

She gave him a weak, but genuine smile and then picked up her purse from the coffee table. "I better get going." She said, coming to face him once again.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked, his tone low. Deep. But soft.

"It's just dinner Derek." She sighed.

"I know." He shook his head, "Just don't do anything you don't want to."

"Derek." She raised her brow. He knew he shouldn't be saying this.

"I know. I'm just..."

"I don't _want_ to do this you know." She interrupted, "I _have_ to."

"Ok. Ok." He said, holding his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry. Just be careful ok? And call me if you need me."

"I will." She faintly smiled, "I'll see you later."

And with that she took the black shawl she had draped over her arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

All he could do was watch her walk out of the front door.

It felt so wrong, and he hated himself for not doing more to stop her.

~~CM~~

Greco stood in his crisp, tailored suit, as the waiter showed her over to the table. He took hold of her hand and leant down, paused and looked up to her with a smile, then lightly kissed the back of it. "You look beautiful." He uttered, walking round and pulling out her chair.

"Thank you." She said softly as she sat down.

"You know you could have let me pick you up." He said, as he sat opposite her.

She bit down on her bottom lip, subduing her smile and shook her head, "Not on the first date."

His brow raised, "So this is a date then?"

"May be." She chuckled lightly.

"So no business talk?" He asked.

"Oh I think we can squeeze a little of that in. Calvin has been working on some deals for you that I think you will be very interested in."

"Oh really." He said with raised brow, "Speaking of Calvin, what is the deal with you two anyway?"

"We're friends and business partners. That's it." She shrugged.

"You sure _he_ knows that?"

She frowned sceptically and sat back in her seat, "Why do you say that?"

Greco leant forward, placing his elbows on the table, not allowing her to distance the space between them, "I've seen the way he looks at you." He said with a playful accusation in his tone.

She shifted in her seat in an attempt to hide the observation of this stranger, "He's just protective of me." She told him, "We've been through a lot together."

"But you live together. You don't think that's strange?"

"Not that it's any of your business." She scolded with a small smirk, "But it's for protection. You know what this business is like. I don't trust anyone else."

He stared at her, his head slightly tilted to the side as he studied her and made up his mind about what she had just said. "Ok." He nodded, "I get it. Let's just hope he does."

Her jaw jutted out a little as she suckled on the inside of her bottom lip, eyeing him, letting him know she wasn't particularly happy with his line of questioning, but her features quickly relaxed and broke into a big smile. She leant forward and let her hand fall on to the table just an inch away from his, "He does." She assured.

~~CM~~

Late that night, she walked in through the front door and could hear the sound of a ball game on the television. Before she could get her jacket off though, Derek was already in the hallway to greet her.

"You ok?" He asked, the look of concern on his face just made the feel of the last couple of hours all of a sudden so wrong.

But she smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah. I'm, good."

She saw the ripple of his adams apple and the sadness in his eyes. He wanted to ask so much but the words were stuck in his throat.

"Nothing happened." She offered softly.

He shook his head with a small sorry smile as if it didn't matter, but the wave of relief that had just spread across his face told her otherwise.

"So how did it go?" He asked as they made their way to the couch.

He sat down at one end, but as she did the same, she changed her mind and stood back up straight.

"I could do with a drink. You want one?"

He immediately jumped up, "You sit. I'll get it. What do you want?"

Her instinct was to tell him she could get it herself. That he didn't need to fuss, but she knew he needed this. She could just imagine his frustration sat here all night, helpless to do anything, just waiting for her to get back.

"Just a strong coffee please." She said, lowering herself on to the opposite side of the couch and letting it take the weight of the day away from her body.

A few minutes later, he placed the coffee cup down gently on the table and looked down to her. Her eyes were shut and her head lay against the soft cushion of the large sofa.

Sensing his presence, she opened her eyes slowly and smiled tiredly, "Sorry." She whispered.

"Hey, it's fine." He uttered, sitting down next to her, his elbows rested on his knees, looking at her, "Why don't you go to bed. You look exhausted."

"I am, but I need to write up tonight's meeting whilst it's fresh in my head."

"You get much?" He asked.

"Not really." She shrugged, "There's just a few names I need to remember."

"So do you think it's working?" He asked carefully, "I mean, has he asked you to..."

"You mean is he taking the bait?" She interrupted.

"Well yeah." He whispered.

"Yes. He is." She said with a small smile, "And I know you don't like it, but the sooner he does, the sooner this can be over."

She watched his brow furrow and he averted his gaze from her to the floor.

"Derek." She said softly.

"I know. I know." He said turning back to face her. "I know you have to do this."

"And there is something else." She continued.

"What?"

"You need to be careful with how you look at us."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Greco was asking a lot of questions about you... about what the deal is between us."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that we're just friends." She smiled, then nudged his thigh earning a feint smile back from him, "I told him you were just protective of me. That we were all we both had had over the past few years, and that's just how we were."

The truth of those words were not lost on either of them.

"You think he bought it?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. But that's why I need you to be more careful. Ok?"

He nodded, "Sure."

Even though it went against every instinct he had.

~~CM~~

The business meetings and deals continued over the next couple of weeks with Morgan just about tolerating Greco, albeit with some tension; A power struggle between two men in this kind of world would not be uncommon. But so too did the dinner dates until eventually that day came. The day Morgan had hoped would never arrive.

His cell beeped and he picked it up from the coffee table to look at the text message on the screen from 'Sofia';

_'Won't be home tonight. Everything's ok.'_

He let the cell fall into his lap and put both hands to his face, rubbing his eyes. He picked up the magazine that lay on the couch next to him and flung it across the room, "Dammit!" He shouted, but there was no one to hear.

The following morning, he sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, staring at a file that he had not managed to take in one word of. He heard a key in the front door lock and the quiet thud as she shut it behind her gently. He didn't move a muscle, his hand gripping the cup of now cold coffee that he had been nursing for the past hour. His eyes were sore from the lack of sleep and his head pounding.

"Hey." She uttered from behind him.

He turned slowly to face her. She stood a few feet away from him, her hands clenched together in front of her, wearing the jeans and dark blue silk blouse she had worn when she left the house the evening before. Her make up was gone and her hair different, but brushed and tidy all the same.

"You ok?" He whispered.

She gave a tight smile and a small nod, "Yeah."

But he couldn't help himself. How could they just ignore what had happened the night before?

"I hate this." He uttered, "This isn't right."

She shook her head and held a hand up to hush him, "Don't Derek... Please."

He stood there and stared at her. She looked so small. So much smaller than yesterday. The tough, confident woman, so sure of herself was gone and this insecure, dulled down little girl with a broken look in her eyes was now stood before him. How could _this_ just be part of a job?

He took a step forward, "I'm sorry." He offered.

But she looked at him blankly, "I need a shower." She said, turning and walking away.

"Of course." He uttered, but she was already gone.

He waited, listening to the shower upstairs. He had lived with her for weeks now and not once had she taken a shower that had lasted half this long. He waited... and then waited a little more. He didn't want to violate her any more, so he left plenty of time for her to get ready before he went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" She called.

"Are you ready? Is it ok to come in?" He asked.

He heard a few soft thuds of her footsteps and the door opened. She didn't say anything, just turned and walked to the stool at the dresser and sat down, finishing brushing her hair.

He stood behind her and they looked at each other in the mirror. Her eyes looked at him as if she was sorry for something. His eyes looked at her as if they were sad... they _were_ sad.

She swivelled on the stool to face him and just looked upward. And she didn't need to say anything. He just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and bought her body close into his, "Wanna talk about it?" He whispered into her hair. It smelt of fresh air and coconut.

He felt her arms around his waist holding on to him tight, her face buried in his chest.

"Emily?" He uttered gently.

She shook her head, "I can't talk about it." She said, her words quiet and broken.

And he got it. Talking about it meant she had to face it. She had to think about it and explain it, and that would just make it harder every time she had to do it. Now wasn't the time.

So, he just kissed the top of her head gently and squeezed her a little tighter, "It's ok Emily. It's ok." He whispered.

~~CM~~

One morning a few days later she lay on the firm mattress, staring out of the open window, the sun beaming through onto her face and the birds singing outside. She tensed as she heard him coming along the corridor to his bedroom. She just wanted to be out of there.

"I got you French toast and coffee." Greco said, placing the tray on the edge of the bed.

She faked a smirk. "You mean Flavia made it."

"Sure." He chuckled, hopping under the single white bed sheet next to her. "I wanted to talk to you actually." He added.

"About what?" She asked, taking a sip of the hot coffee and placing it back down.

"Calvin."

She sighed, "Not this again Marco."

"I'm not happy that he's living with you."

"You're not happy?" She questioned, sitting more upright against the head board, "You knew about that when we met."

"You weren't my woman then. Do you have any idea what other people think when they find out my girlfriend is living with another man?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, "_Your_ woman?" She repeated.

"Yes. _My_ woman." He said, grabbing her wrist, "Do you know how embarrassing it is?"

She pulled hard, releasing her hand from his tight grip and rubbed her wrist where it was already reddening.

"Who do you think you are?" She uttered through gritted teeth.

"I'm your man Sofia. Look, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you have to understand that..."

"No Marco." She interrupted, "You have to understand that he's my business partner and friend. I told you, there's no one else I trust. I'm not sure how many times I have to tell you that there's nothing like that between him and me, but I will tell you one thing for sure, if you don't want him around, you don't get me around. It's up to you."

She held his stare for a couple of seconds, her nostrils flared just a little from her annoyance, and her glare serious. Marco was not the type of man to be dictated to, especially by a woman, so he defiantly remained silent. But she had no choice. Derek had to be part of this deal, so, calling his bluff, she just threw the sheet off and got out of the bed, pulling on her dress that lay upon the small chair in the corner of the room.

"Sofia." She heard him utter in a deep whisper, but she didn't acknowledge him, just kept on walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She was nearly back at their temporary home in Bridgeton by the time he called her.

"_Sofia."_

"Yeah."

"_I'm sorry ok? But you can't blame me for being a little wary."_

She let a momentary silence fill the air, wanting him to squirm just a little longer.

"I guess not." She relented, "But you don't strike me as the jealous type and quite frankly I don't have time for playing teenage games like that. May be we should just stick to business without the pleasure."

She heard a small breathy chuckle at the other end of the line, _"Sophia, believe me I'm not one to normally mix the two, but the business side of things could be so profitable for both of us and we already know the pleasure side is just that. We've got a good thing going here."_

She closed her eyes and exhaled. She had to psyche herself up for flirting mode. She hated giving in to his arrogance. It went against every instinct inside of herself. "You clearly think a lot of yourself." She snarked.

"_I didn't hear you complaining the other night... Actually, quite the contrary." The smile in his tone was evident._

"Good sex doesn't equal good business Marco."

"_So it was good then?"_

She could hear his smirk.

"I'm just saying, we should probably just stick to business from now on. I can't have you on my back about Calvin every five minutes."

"_It's done. I'm over it Sofia. I promise you won't hear another word about it. In fact listen. I'm throwing a party tonight for some business associates and some of the work force. Bit of a sweetener as we've got some heavy work coming up. Why don't you come along and bring Calvin. He'll have a good time. May be he'll loosen up a bit."_

"He's just wary of you too Marco."

"_Then bring him along. We'll soon fix that. I'll prove to you I am past this and me and him can get on like a house on fire."_

He had a certainty in his tone that roused a suspicion in her, but she eventually agreed….. Of course she would, but she couldn't appear too keen.

~~CM~~

Morgan and Emily walked into Greco's home, the entire ground floor littered with people, waiters serving champagne and finger food to the guests and soft music playing in the background. Emily wore a floor length cream satin dress and Morgan a black suit. To a stranger this would look like a gathering of Philadelphia's elite. Lawyers. Doctors. Politicians. But it was far from that. This was a gathering of Philadelphia's elite from the underworld. Drug dealers. Murderers. Arms dealers. Occasionally they all liked to get together and live the high life that they felt they deserved and the world owed them.

As she saw him, Emily walked straight over to Greco. He snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her gently, his eyes seeking out Morgan. The dark Agent clenched his hands into fists, his fingernails digging into his skin, but hidden from sight in his trouser pockets. He gave Greco a friendly smile and went over to greet the man himself with a hand shake.

Greco placed a strong heavy arm around Morgan's shoulders, "I've got a little something for you Calvin." He said with a wry smile.

"What's that?"

"I think may be you and I got off on the wrong foot and that's probably my fault, so I thought I'd get something to make it up to you."

Morgan just raised a brow in question and glanced towards Emily who clearly had no idea where Greco was going with this.

The dark haired man raised his free hand, the other still perched upon Derek's shoulder, and clicked his fingers.

Both Emily and Derek turned to look in the direction Marco was signalling towards and a saw a woman in a long black dress, with one slender long leg peaking out from the slit that rose to the top of her thigh and a pair of silver stiletto heels increasing her height by at least four inches. She turned slowly to face them and smiled at Marco, motioning her head in a small nod of acknowledgement, then reaching across to take two glasses of champagne from the tray to the side of her. As she walked toward the trio, her hips swayed in the fabric of the dress, accentuating her curves perfectly, and her long blond hair that was hanging over one shoulder, bouncing flowingly.

"Calvin, this is Maria." Marco smiled, as the woman handed Derek the glass of fizzing liquid.

Derek, nodded in thanks, "Calvin." He said, holding out a hand to her.

She responded with a small sultry giggle, "Hi Calvin." She drawled, her smile widening as she declined his hand and slipped her arm through his.

Derek frowned in confusion, looking towards Marco.

"She's gonna take care of you for the rest of the evening. And for as long as you like after that." He told him with a wink, fishing in his trouser pockets and pulling out a key, "Here." He said, handing the key to Maria, "You can use the Darwin room."

Derek half laughed, "It's ok man. I don't need this."

"Oh I insist." Greco smirked, "She's a gift. The best." He murmured. "Enjoy your night." He said, patting Derek on the back and then with his big palm, pushing gently in the small of his back, encouraging the couple to move a long.

Morgan glanced at Emily who stood as still as a statue, her eyes widening. He could see Greco's stare on her, watching her for any kind of reaction. She quickly realised it too. This was as much a test for her as it was for Morgan. So, she turned to face Greco with a smile, then looked back to her partner.

She stared at Morgan's back as he walked away with the blond.

She felt sick.

**So may be now you get the title of this story? ;)**

**Suffice to say, this story is more about the feelings than the actual case, hence why I am not really paying much attention to the undercover case itself. Hope you like it though... let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the delay in the third chapter... I went on holiday and just got back, but I did manage to write some whilst I was away, so here it is. It's quite long **

"Wow, someone was seriously stressed out." She murmured in a deep, sultry tone whilst running her palm over the part of his chest that was exposed by the open shirt.

He closed his eyes taking in a long breath to calm himself, wanting nothing more that to slap her hand away and tell her to leave him alone. But he couldn't.

Without looking at her, he slid from under her touch and began to button up his shirt as he sat up.

"Where are you going?" She asked, pushing herself across the bed, sidling up a little closer to him.

He hid his flinch as her bare skin brushed his back by reaching down for his suit pants and beginning to put them on, "We better get back to the party." He told her, standing and pulling up the zipper, turning to face her, "We've been gone for ages."

She sat up, her long legs stretched out in front of her, leaving her naked body entirely on show for him. Her confidence was immense.

"But we could just have a little more fun." She smiled. "Now that we've gotten all that tension out of you."

He forced a smile back. As he looked at her, he wondered what this woman's story was. She was beautiful and convincing. He could not deny that. But there was a deadness behind the eyes at the end of every sentence she spoke to him. What bought her to a world where a man could just give her to another man as a gift and she so easily played the part he wanted? How many men had she faked that smile for? That touch. That devilish look in her eyes. He daren't imagine.

"I just think we should get back." He told her quietly.

"Plenty of time for more fun and games later." She winked, bringing her knees up to her chest, burying the rejection.

He let his smile widen before putting his suit jacket back on. "I'll leave you some space to get ready. I'll see you out there."

~~CM~~

Greco found her sat on a velvet covered chair at the edge of the expansive lounge, a nearly empty glass of red wine in one hand and her eyes scanning the busy room.

"What's up my love?" He said, gently placing his large palm on her shoulder and giving a small squeeze.

She looked up to him.

"You look on edge." He stated, taking the seat next to her, and signalling to one of the waiters to bring a bottle to top up her glass.

She half smiled, "I'm fine." She lied, "Just waiting for you to finish your networking." She explained.

He gave a small, but silent chuckle as if she'd just told a joke. "Really." He nodded, "You sure not looking for Calvin?"

"I _know_ where Calvin is." She said surely, raising her brow to him.

"You have a problem with what I did?" His grip on her shoulder tightening just a little.

"No." She answered immediately, "But you really didn't have to do it." She said turning to watch the waiter fill her glass with the potent red liquid, afraid that if she did look Greco in the eyes, she would give something away.

"He seemed ok with it." Greco shrugged.

She attempted a nonchalant, yet sarcastic laugh, "He doesn't exactly need help in that department."

"Really?" Greco stated with slightly widened, questioning eyes.

She nodded.

"Look." He said, turning his body to face her head on, and taking hold of both of her hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "I'm sure he doesn't need help Sofia, but it wasn't about help. It was about building some bridges. I just wanted to do something nice for the guy." He said with no sincerity, "Is that so bad?"

She felt her throat constrict a little as it dried up, but she pushed through it and smiled at him, "He's just a proud man Marco. I don't know how much he'd appreciate..."

But she stopped as Greco suddenly stood up, and a grin appeared on his face. He didn't let go of her hands, guiding her to stand with him. She followed his line of sight to see Derek walking towards them. All she could do was stare at him, but he didn't look her in the eye. He barely acknowledged her, just returned Greco's smile. She felt her heart beat faster.

Greco gave Morgan a nod... A nod with a smirk like his was silently acknowledging what had just happened. How great Maria was. It was one of those moments two men shared that made her sick to her stomach, thinking of women like they were playthings. Not important. And at that moment, Emily didn't doubt for one second that in the past Greco had been with Maria. In fact, for all she knew, it was probably still happening. As much as he was romantic and generous lover, she was not naïve enough to believe Greco wasn't sleeping with a number of women at the same time as her. Not that she cared. It wasn't cheating... she did not think of it that way as the whole thing was a façade, but she hated the arrogance of the jerk. Men like Greco got what they wanted, when they wanted, and if it wasn't given to them, they simply took it. They had women on tap.

Eventually, after some small talk, Morgan turned to Emily, "We probably need to get going soon. We have that early meeting in the morning."

She nodded, forcing a small smile, but was unable to hold his stare. "Sure." She said, leaning down to pick up her purse from the table. "Why don't we just go now, I'm pretty tired."

Greco turned and put his hands on her waist, "Going so soon? You ok?" He asked, then brushing her cheek with the back of one hand. The gesture was so tender and intimate, but all she could think of was Morgan standing next to them watching. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him shift on his feet uncomfortably, turning his head to glance around the room.

She placed a hand gently on the back of Greco's and guided it down, "I'm fine." She smiled warmly, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Marco... As we planned."

"Of course." He smiled back, leaning in and kissing her briefly on the lips, "Looking forward to it."

"Me too." She forced the words out then turned to Morgan, "You ready?"

He just nodded.

~~CM~~

During the car journey home, the only words spoken were from Morgan on the phone to Georgie. He'd set up a meeting for him the following night with some of Greco's men to secure a deal for a shipment coming into the country next week.

When they pulled up to their grand, temporary home, Morgan remained in the car finishing off his conversation as Emily silently jumped out and swiftly entered the house. She kicked her shoes off and jogged up the stairs, unzipping the dress as she did. She had wanted to get out of it from the moment she had put it on.

Having thrown on some joggers and a vest top, she made her way back downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a large wine glass from the cupboard and a bottle of red, pouring the liquid almost to the brim. Taking a seat at the island in the centre of the room she slapped the case file on top and opened it up, ready to begin writing her report from the night.

Just as she took her first sip of the drink, Morgan walked in. He eyed the glass in her hand and thought about mentioning that it was probably not a good idea to have it. But she looked at him over the brim of the glass as if she was daring him to say something. He looked over to the coffee maker, then back to the wine. Shrugged to himself, then reached over to the counter for his own wine glass, pouring himself a large one and sat down next to her taking a big gulp.

"Right." He said, looking over the blank report sheet in front of Emily, "What we got?"

She glanced at him briefly, but he didn't notice as he burned a hole in the piece of paper with his stare, avoiding her.

She took a sharp breath before she began, "Well I met a Shane Fontane this evening. It looks like he's Greco's link, or even runner of the girls trafficking business on the west coast. He mentioned a big deal they had about to be finalised in a few days."

"Greco let you in on it?"

"I planted the seed, but didn't want to come across to keen. I think he's ready to tell me more, I just need to talk to him alone."

She paused, wondering if she really needed to tell him that she'd suggested she and Greco have some alone time at his place. Time to talk. Time to 'get to know each other better', but from the curt nod Morgan gave without looking at her, she guessed he already knew.

"What about you?" She then asked with a raised brow, "What did you get tonight?"

But her words had come out a little sharper and a bit more sarcastic than she had meant.

"Don't look at me like that." He said.

"Like what?"

"Like I've just..." He shook his head and looked back to the blank report.

"Just slept with a hooker?" She mumbled under breath.

"Emily." He uttered, throwing her a glare and sounding like a teacher chastising a child.

She swallowed then glanced at him, quickly moving her gaze back to the page in front of her, "I'm sorry." She uttered, before shaking her head in an attempt to wave away the conversation that she already regretted starting. "Let's get on with this." She directed, picking up the pen and beginning to write. She wasn't sure whether the words she was writing were actually forming proper sentences as she felt his stare on her every few seconds and it was making her nervous.

But twenty minutes later, three pages of the report were done and her glass was empty, her head a little fuzzy.

"You want a coffee?" Morgan asked, standing up as if he read her like a book.

"No." she shook her head, "Another one of these please." She said, holding the glass with her thumb and first finger by the stem and sliding it towards him.

He silently questioned her with a raise of his eyebrows, but she just held his stare defiantly.

He nodded an 'ok' and made his way over to the counter to pour her the drink.

"Did you do it to prove a point to me?"

His head shot round to look at her over his shoulder. Her words had come out of nowhere.

"What?" He said, the creases in his forehead from his frown very evident.

"Sleeping with her." She explained, "Did you do it to prove a point to me?"

He left both of their glasses on the side and turned to face her, "C'mon Emily." He sighed, "I had to do it."

She shrugged, failing to express some sort of nonchalance, then looked down to some invisible spot on the counter, rubbing it with one finger.

He took a deep breath before exhaling a laboured breath, "You know I had to do it. It was as much a test for me as it was for you. If I didn't, Greco would be more on your back about me and we'd lose the focus of this job."

"I know." She conceded, standing up wearily and making her way to the sink to pour a glass of water. "I'm sure it wasn't exactly difficult for you though." She muttered under her breath as she turned on the faucet.

He shook his head as his eyes bore in to her back. He could call her out. He could get into a fight right there and then. It would be easy and he would have grounds, but that was the last thing thing they needed.

"Maybe we can use it to our advantage." He offered.

She stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder to him. She didn't have to speak, just her look said, 'what the hell are you talking about?'

"Whilst Greco is preoccupied with whatever he thinks is or isn't going on between us, he's distracted from what we're really doing." Morgan explained.

He watched her eyes change as she realised he was right, but just as quickly that agreement disappeared.

"I'll let him know you want to see her again then." She said, filling the glass and turning off the tap.

"I didn't mean that." He sighed.

She took a deep breath and placed the glass on the counter gently. She shook her head. Not at him, but at herself. She couldn't believe how much she was acting like a child right now. She was out of line and knew it.

She turned around and pressed her back against the counter, "I know you didn't." She offered softly, "Just ignore me. I think I had too much wine." She chuckled nervously.

"It's ok Emily." He uttered.

But she knew it wasn't. She wasn't being fair and he saying it was ok, just made her more frustrated with herself.

She threw him a tight smile before pushing herself away from the counter, "I need to go to bed. I'm seeing Greco tomorrow afternoon."

He nodded in understanding. But she wasn't finished. She guessed she should just get this over with.

"And I errrr... I won't be back till the day after."

Her eyes locked onto his and any other time he would think she was goading him. Trying to get her own back at him for what had happened that evening, but something in the way she spoke let him know she wasn't. There was a resignation to her tone. A sadness.

And of course he wanted to tell her not to go. He wanted to tell her to just stop this, but he knew it was not appropriate and certainly not the right time after the night they'd had. So instead he ignored it.

"You need anything before you go up?" He offered gently.

"No, I'm all right."

She gave him a small, sorry smile.

He wasn't sure what she was sorry for... The way she spoke to him? The way she reacted? But that didn't matter. He wasn't bothered about her sorry. He could forgive her anything, what he wanted to know was _why_ she reacted the way she did. Was she mad because she thought he was trying to get back at her? Was she mad because he had slept with this woman so flippantly? Was it something else? But right now those questions would have to wait. That conversation would only turn this situation upside down and into more of a mess than it already was.

~~CM~~

The following day, Morgan sat on the couch in the ever too familiar position of waiting for her to come downstairs from getting ready to meet with Greco. He heard her footsteps on the stairs, then making towards him across the hallway. He guessed she was wearing heeled boots today though, not stilettos. Not that it made it a blind bit of difference.

"Hey." He said, turning to glance at her over his shoulder.

She wore her dark blue, skin tight jeans, a light blue blouse and the boots that he had guessed she would be wearing.

She smiled and put her overnight bag on the floor, but her smile faded as she watched his face when he spied the bag.

"What time is your meeting?" She asked, taking his focus away.

"Not till three." He said, reaching round to the coffee table and picking up a plate. "I made you some food for before you go."

"Thank you." She said with a genuine thankful smile, taking the sandwich, "But I'm going to have to eat it on the go. I'm late already."

But she lied. Truth was her stomach was in knots and the thought of letting a piece of food pass her lips made her feel sick.

"Ok." He said, standing up, "But I wanna talk to you before you go."

She shook her head, "Derek, if you're going to try and stop me..."

"No it's not that." He interrupted, "I'm not going to do that." He signalled for her to sit on the couch, which she did.

He sat next to her, "I mean, it's not because I don't want to tell you not to go, I do, but I know that's what you need right now."

She faintly nodded and he carried on, "I just want to let you know that I get it."

She shook her head in confusion, but before she could speak he continued, "Just hear me out ok?"

"Ok" She whispered with a little trepidation.

He shifted his body round to face her better and took a deep breath before he began, "I get that it's different for you as a woman doing what we're doing." He shook his head, "As much as it's wrong, I know if we had a bunch of people stood in front of us and they knew what we had both done, that most would think of you different to me. And that really sucks... But I want you to know that that isn't why I reacted to this whole thing, and what you did before, the way I did. I am not judging you by some chauvinistic standard... I'm not judging you at all." He offered.

She looked downward and he knew she didn't believe him, so he gently took hold of one of her hands, causing her to look him back in the eye.

"Emily, you're my friend and I care about you more than I think you know."

Her eyes softened and she pressed her lips together as if holding some emotion back. But he continued,

"I know you don't give yourself away that easily in your real life, and I know, because I see it in your face, that every time you have do what you do with Greco it hurts you."

She didn't disagree. She couldn't.

"It's not just part of the job, no matter how many times you say it Emily. I hate that you have to do this and I hate that your friend put you in this position again like it was nothing. But I want you to know, that I will support you all the way, and all I want to do is get both of us through this as quickly and successfully as possible."

He paused and stared at her as she sat there looking like a lost child.

"I just wanted you to know and believe that." He uttered, his words breaking at the end of the sentence at the relief of getting through his little speech.

She lightly smiled, forcing through the pain in her throat from the lump that had formed. "I do believe you." She whispered, turning her hand round that was in his and squeezing gently, "And I promise I'll be ok."

He nodded and smiled tightly back, "Ok."

She exhaled and long breath and stood up, "I really need to get going though."

"Sure." He said, standing also, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He followed her as she picked up her bag and made towards the front door, "And remember to call if you need anything."

"I will." She answered.

He held the door open as she walked outside. She paused on the porch and turned back to him.

"And I do know by the way."

"What?" He asked with a small shrug.

"How much you care about me." She nodded, "I know."

~~CM~~

She closed her eyes as he kissed along her collarbone and up her neck. His one hand undid the buttons of her blouse, slowly, one by one, the other having already crept underneath, lightly teasing at the plump flesh of her breasts.

"You know Marco..." She said in an attempt to distract him, but all she got was a murmur and no reduction in the attention he was giving her.

"There's a big shipment coming in in about a month, I wanted to talk to you about it." She continued.

"Later." He mumbled into her skin as he kissed the corner of her mouth before letting his lips press against hers.

"But." She said, angling her head away slightly so she could breathe anything but his warm breath. "It's a really big deal. I think you'll be excited about it."

He pulled away just a couple of inches to look her in the eyes, "Calvin handles that side right though?"

"It's not drugs." She told him with a shake of the head, "Girls... From Russia."

Greco's eyes widened in surprise and his brow raised, "I didn't think we were there yet."

"I think may be we are." She half smiled, "But it will need a lot of cash. And I mean _a lot_."

He shrugged, "I got a lot of cash."

She pressed her lips together as if she were attempting to hold something back.

"What? You don't believe me" He asked.

She sat upright putting a little more distance between them that she had been craving for the past hour or so, "Marco, you know this isn't about us." She bargained, waving a finger between them, "This is business. I screw up with my contacts over there, I'm done. I need to know you have the funds."

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her, his mind racing trying to figure this out.

"Marco." She breathed gently, placing her hand on his, "We have to separate the business form the pleasure... Remember?"

His lips were pursed, but he nodded all the same, "Ok. I can show you."

He pushed himself up off the couch and swiftly exited the room. She slowly and quietly did the same heading into the hallway, listening to where he was going. She heard a door shut of the game room and she edged closer, but she couldn't hear anything more until a few seconds later, the sound of the door handle echoed in the corridor. She turned quickly in an attempt to make it back to the sitting room before he saw, but he was too quick for her,

His arms snaked around her waist and his chest pressed against her back, "Where are you going?" He uttered into her ear. She could hear his smile.

She noticed a Manila file in his hand, but ignoring it she turned, still trapped in his arms and smiled to him, "I was just thirsty."

"What do you want?" He asked, freeing her from his embrace.

"Just water."

"Ok. I'll get you some."

Her eyes fell upon the papers in his hand, "What's in the file?" She asked,

"All the proof you need my love." He smirked, but as she went to take it from him, he pulled his arm in the air, taking it out of her reach, "Ah ah." He playfully scolded, "This can wait till the morning. Why don't you go and get into bed. I will be up in a minute."

She swallowed before forcing a smile. She glanced at the file, but her thoughts were quickly overtaken by what she was bout to have to do. Slowly walking towards the staircase she snuck a peek back over her shoulder wondering where he could be taking that file. She wanted to know. She also wanted to get into that game room, but those thoughts has to disappear.

As if he felt her stare on him, he also turned and shot her a big smile, one that she had to reciprocate, before turning back around and climbing the stairs.

She hated him.

~~CM~~

The following morning, she sleepily headed in to Greco's kitchen. He sat at the breakfast bar on his laptop.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Marco." She uttered, rubbing her eyes, "It's past ten o'clock. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful. You must have needed it after last night." He smirked.

She wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face, but she forced a shy giggle back. The truth was, she had needed that sleep. She had only managed to get to sleep at around six a.m. tossing and turning unable to get Morgan's words, or Greco's touch from her mind.

"There's fresh coffee in the pot." He offered, nodding his head towards the machine with one empty mug sat next to it, waiting for her.

She walked over and began to pour the drink.

"You know." Greco began, taking a sip of his drink, "Maria really likes Calvin."

"Really?" She answered, continuing what she was doing, feeling his stare on her back.

"Yes." Greco said as she turned to face him.

She scoffed sarcastically with a smirk, "They only spent an hour together and I don't think there was much talking involved."

Greco smiled at her reaction, "Maria's a determined woman. She knows what she wants very quickly and knows how to get it."

She held his stare. He was still testing her, but she wasn't prepared for what was coming next.

"So I thought I'd do something to help them along." He said, his attention back at the laptop.

"What?" She asked, wrapping her hands around the coffee cup and walking across the floor to stand next to him at the breakfast bar, looking over his shoulder.

"Here." He said, showing her the screen, "I booked the four of us into The Royal London Hotel in Philadelphia tomorrow night. Best casino the east side of America has to offer."

"I know." She uttered, looking at the photos of the grand hotel, everything seemingly made of marble or coated in gold leaf. "But why?"

"Why not?" He shrugged, turning to face her. He placed his hands on her hips, but her focus stayed squarely on the laptop.

"You don't have to keep impressing me with big gestures like this Marco." She told him.

"I'm not trying to impress you. I just want to spoil you." He offered, using one finger on her chin to gently guide her stare back to him, "And I get now that Calvin is part of the package. I'm not saying I don't still find it strange the thing you two have going on, but I accept it. The happier he is, the happier our business relationship can be and I know Maria will make him _very_ happy."

And there was that glint again in his eyes, like he knew just how good Maria would be at making Derek _very_ happy.

~~CM~~

The night couldn't have felt more uncomfortable and awkward for the both of them. At dinner they had to make conversation with Greco and Maria, laughing at their jokes, smiling as they watched the other couple get flirty or affectionate, pretending to enjoy each mouthful of food when eating was the last thing on their minds.

They welcomed the after dinner show where it meant they didn't have to act out this façade, the ache in their head subsiding just a little as they were able to allow their facial features to show what they were really feeling as the darkness surrounded them.

But when they got to the casino, it was back to painting that solid, unshakeable aura of actually enjoying the grand evening with their respective new partners. A hand on the knee. A stroking of the arm or hair. A chaste kiss to the lips or the cheek. At one point, Greco snaked his arm around Emily's waist and pulled her in tight to the side of his body, eyeing Derek across the craps table with a smirk. Derek returned a forced smile but could see from Emily's face that she was uncomfortable. Not just with the situation, but in pain. She gritted her teeth through it, eventually taking hold of Greco's hand and entwining her fingers with his just to rid the pressure. Greco didn't appear to be know his own strength... or did he?

Emily's face finally looked relieved, but it was short lived as Maria draped her arms over Morgan's shoulder, playfully kissing his cheek before he took a roll of the dice. She glanced at Emily, gave a coy smile then put all of her concentration back to Derek.

As the night drew in Morgan and Greco rhad gotten on a winning streak at the poker table, the two women left alone with one of the bottles of five hundred dollar champagne Greco had been supplying all night. Maria smiled at Emily before getting up and moving to the seat next to her.

"He's a gentleman isn't he?" She said.

The brunette just looked at her, trying to figure out which one she was talking about as she looked over towards the table where the two men sat. Maria read her like a book.

"Marco. I'm talking about Marco."

Emily smiled, "I knew that. And yes, he is."

Maria licked her lips giving a conniving smile, "So what is the deal with you and Calvin?"

"What do you mean?"

"You been there with him?"

The brunette's brow raised in surprise, almost feigning some sort of insult. "No." She answered firmly.

Maria laughed with sarcasm, "Oh please." She waved away.

Emily's posture straightened up in the chair her defences coming up all around her. She knew this woman was talking fighting talk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The blond took a sip of her champagne with a smirk, taking her time placing the glass on to the table in front of them. She then leaned in a little closer to Emily, "You got a fine man like that shacked up with you and you haven't gone there with him... _Please_." She shook her head, "What? Do you just keep him dangling on a string and bring him out to play when you feel like it?"

"No." Emily defended, "We're friends. That's it."

Maria laughed, "You can't kid a kidder honey. I've seen the way you look at each other and there's much more to you two than you let on to. But that's fine. I get it. Marco is a great and powerful man so I get why you'd want to be with him, but there's not a chance in hell that that you and Calvin are just friends. I don't buy it for a second."

Emily just shook her head, "I don't know how many times I'm supposed to tell you to convince you..."

She halted as Maria abruptly stood up, "I think it's yourself you're trying to convince Sofia."

She went to walk away, but stopped and looked back to the brunette, "I'm going to get Calvin and take him to bed. I'll tell him you said goodnight."

~~CM~~

The following morning, Emily sat with Greco in the restaurant, a continental breakfast laid out for them on the table.

"You not hungry my love?" He asked, eyeing the croissant in front of her that she had taken barely a nibble from.

She picked up her coffee cup, "Too much champagne last night." She half smiled taking a sip.

He gave a wide smile back, but was quickly distracted by the other person hovering at their table. "Morning Maria." He said, his smile widening even further for the blond.

"Morning you two." She said, sitting at the chair between the couple, "This place just gets better every time."

"You've been before?" Emily asked, an almost bored tone as she knew full well the omment was meant for her.

A smirk formed upon Maria's lips, "Many times." She said turning to Greco, "You have an account here right Marco?"

He laughed, "You know I do... Where's Calvin?" He asked looking around her.

"In the gym. I guess it takes work to look that good." She smiled, eyeing Emily, then Greco.

Emily watched the exchange and was sure she saw just the smallest of a roll of the eyes from the man.

He then stood up, placing his napkin on the table and Emily went to follow, "No." He said, holding a hand out to the brunette to halt her, "You two ladies stay. I have some calls to make. Maria, please finish this beautiful breakfast here. Seems this one is hung over and won't eat a bite."

He leant down and placed a gentle kiss to Emily's cheek. "See you in a bit." He uttered before walking out of sight.

Emily had never wanted him to stick around until right at this moment.

"So, how was your night Sofia?" The blond asked, reaching over to pick up a pastry from the centre of the table.

"Great." Emily said surely.

Maria laughed.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing." She sighed, shaking her head.

The blond shifted in her seat, tearing off a tiny piece of the pastry and putting it between her lips. She leant her elbows on the table and glanced at Emily, "You not gonna ask how my night was?"

The brunette shrugged, "Sure, whatever." She muttered, distracting herself arranging the cutlery in front of her into a more orderly fashion.

She turned suddenly though to look at Maria as she leant down to her purse and pulled out her cell. Emily frowned as she watched the blond hand it over to her.

Emily stared at the screen.

"That's what I woke up to." She said, "So yeah, it was a pretty good night... _and_ morning."

Emily kept staring at the screen. Derek was there, lay on his back, his face fallen to one side on the soft pillow and his eyes shut. His face looked so peaceful as he slept. So content. The bed sheet was scrunched up to just below his waist showing his sculpted, yet gentle looking chest.

She felt her hands go clammy and her breath catch in her throat. She was so annoyed with herself. Why was this bothering her? It's not like she didn't know they'd slept together. But seeing this picture... there was something intimate about it. Something about looking at it made her feel like she was intruding on something that didn't include her... and she didn't like it.

"You know Sofia." Maria said, pulling her out of her thoughts, "Like I said last night, you can't kid a kidder. I'm a master at projecting one thing when feeling another. But don't worry." She offered as she stood up, "I won't go running to Marco. He'll figure it all out for himself soon enough and realise who's important in his life."

As she watched the blond walk away she felt her heart beat a little faster and her whole body go red hot. Something was wrong but she didn't know how to process it. What _was_ wrong with her? Why was she bothered about who Derek slept with anyway? She'd teased many a time about the number of women he been with. As her mind raced, she realised this was different. Different because this was an _actual_ woman he slept with. The other were none existent... and, although it was never said out loud, they both knew it. The only conversation she could recall having with Morgan about an actual, real life date was when she first joined the team and she told him about the date that she had screwed up. He'd never mentioned any of his. She realised, that aside from when she first joined the BAU and she watched him dance with a bunch of girls on a rare team out, she had never seen Derek Morgan in the company of a girl that could remotely be described as date. He'd never kissed anyone. Held anyone's hand...never. Not in front of her in the whole time she had known him... Until right now.

She quickly stood up and made for the exit, pacing through the corridors, bumping into a bellboy.

"Whoa miss." He said, "You ok?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." She offered, "Can you tell me where the gym is please?"

"Of course ma'am, just on the next floor down. If you take the elevator you can't miss it."

"Thank you."

She rushed into the gym, her stare darting around the empty room. He was the only one in there and had seen her before she saw him. He got off the treadmill, wiping his sweaty face with a towel as he walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a frown of concern on his forehead.

He looked at her hands that were held in front of her, one set of fingers picking at the other, glancing a few times over her shoulder making sure she had not been followed.

"I just wanna get out of here." She said, her words rushed.

His brow furrowed. She seemed spooked. On edge.

"Slow down." He said gently, "What happened?"

"Nothing. I just don't wanna be around him right now. Please can we just go." She almost pleaded.

"But what will we..."

He halted mid sentence, seeing the desperation in her eyes. She looked kind of scared, but most definitely rattled.

"Ok." He said gently, "I have an idea. Where's your cell?"

"In the room."

"Ok. Leave it there. Get Greco to the bar and I'll find you in there in ten minutes. Ok?"

And she just nodded, not caring to ask what he had planned... She just wanted out

~~CM~~

Ten minutes later, she sat at a small round table with Greco, two strong coffees upon it.

Morgan walked in, his arms glistening with sweat from his workout.

He smiled over to the couple.

"Good workout?" Greco asked.

Morgan nodded, "Yeah. They have a great gym here. I just needed a juice before my shower."

He turned and signalled to the barman who nodded in acknowledgement.

Barely twenty seconds later, Greco's cell rang.

"Georgie?" He said.

Morgan and Emily exchanged a fleeting glance, Emily's brow furrowed just a little in confusion.

"Sure, he's here."

Greco stood and offered his cell to Morgan, "It's Georgie." The man said, "He wants to talk to you but couldn't get hold of you."

Morgan patted his pocket and pulled his cell out, looking at the screen, "Dead battery." He said with a tut.

As Morgan took the call, Emily leaning in towards Greco, "Did he say why didn't he call me?"

"He said he tried but it's just ringing out."

"Ahh." She laughed gently, "I left it in the room."

As Morgan gave Greco back the cell he said, "He needs to see us." He explained, "He wanted to see us last night, but I told him we were out with you. Something's come up and he has to go out of town this afternoon for a few days, so this is his only window."

Greco held his hands out and nodded, "Of course." he said, "You go." He told Emily, leaning forward and kissing her cheek gently, "I'll see you tomorrow... before I leave?"

She smiled, nodded and stood, "I'll just get my things from the room." She told Morgan, "I'll meet you in the lobby."

~~CM~~

As they made it in through the door and into their hallway she didn't wait for him to say her name, questioning her now they were out of earshot of the cab driver as she knew he would. She just stopped dead in the middle of the room and turned to face him, reluctantly inviting the conversation.

"What happened?" He asked, stepping forward a few paces so there was just a couple of feet between them.

Her dark brown eyes stared at him and her pupils dilated, and if he weren't looking at her so intently, he would have missed the slight, bewildered shake of her head.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She let a beat pass before answering, her next words ones she did not think she would ever be saying out loud, but they just fell out, "I just don't know if I can do this anymore." She whispered.

He closed the gap between them, holding out a hand to her, his palm brushing her arm, but she quickly pulled it away from him. His face immediately broke all over, the hurt of her flinch knocking him sidewards.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Morgan growled, his tone taking a sudden angry turn.

"Nothing. It's just... " She shook her head, "I don't know."

She looked away from him.

"Emily." He said softly, "Talk to me. What's bothering you all of a sudden?"

"It just seems harder this time round." She admitted, looking back at him in the eye to gauge his reaction. She wanted to know if he was about to think any the less of her.

But the only look was one of concern.

She saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed, "Do you know why?"

She didn't answer. She wasn't ready. She hadn't figured it all out herself yet.

"It's been pretty intense" He bargained, his words softening.

"Yeah." She agreed in a whisper.

"Greco's going away right? For a couple of days."

She nodded.

"Well lets just take some time out over the next few days and think this through. Ok? Talk about it."

She wrapped her arms around her own waist and pulled in tight before nodding in agreement.

"Now." Taking one small step towards her and holding out his arms inviting her in, "Can we try this again?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she walked into his embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight, letting his lips brush the top of her soft hair. He wanted nothing more at that point to just pick her up and carry out of that house, drive back to DC and tell Strauss and Easter to shove their assignment up their ass. But he knew tomorrow she'd wake up and berate herself for quitting and he did not want to be responsible for that.

They had a few days to figure this thing out...

**Well, what did you think? Let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I'm so sorry for how long this took to update. I got totally stuck on how to end it... that's where I'm a bad writer; I have ideas for stories and start writing them without having an idea of how it will end. Well, I hope this doesn't disappoint. **

He pulled out of their embrace, but keep his hands around the tops of her arms, "Come on. Let's go make some coffee. I don't know about you but I'm beat."

She nodded with a tight smile and followed him into the kitchen, trying to rid her mind of the reasons neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before.

He placed the large coffee cup in front of her and joined her sat at the island in the middle of he kitchen.]

"So you wanna talk about it?" He asked tentatively.

She shrugged, leaning forward and encircling the mug with her hands. He guessed it was as much of a 'yes' as he was going to get out of her.

He waited, encouraging her speak with his silence.

And a few seconds later it came; "It's just different this time." She said, still not looking at him, "I don't know." She stuttered, "Last time I..."

She paused, struggling to find the words.

He reached over and lightly lay his hand upon her wrist, "What?" He encouraged gently.

She looked up to him and swallowed before answering, "Last time I was totally immersed in my life undercover. I _was_ Lauren."

His eyes widened a little and she closed hers, turning away as she realised he had not heard that name before.

His silence made her look back to him again and as she opened her eyes she saw the smallest of smiles on his lips.

"What?" She asked.

"Lauren." He said quietly, his dark eyes staring at her intently as if he were imagining her back then, "It suits you."

She smiled sadly back to him, "She was part of me for a long time."

He let a beat pass, studying her, "She still there?"

A moments quiet fell over them as she considered his question and eventually she shook her head. "No. Lauren is dead."

"Good." He nodded, wishing he could ask so much more. But now wasn't the time. "So what is different this time?" He continued.

"When I was Lauren I forgot about the real me. I left _me_ behind. This time, I can't seem to..."

She halted as his head bowed down and he shook his head.

"What?" She asked.

"It's me isn't it?"

Her eyes widened and she shot him a glance that he didn't see. She hid it as he looked back up to her.

"It's because I keep going on about how I don't like it, right?" He continued.

She shook her head feeling a wave of relief in the pit of her stomach, but he carried on anyway.

"I'm such an idiot. I've just made this ten times harder for you haven't I?"

She tenderly placed her hand on his arm and rubbed her thumb across his skin, "No you haven't." She lied. Truth was, he had made it harder for her, just not in the way he believed.

"Are you sure?"

He watched her as if he were waiting... wanting her to say something different, but she didn't.

"Yeah." She whispered, forcing a smile.

"Ok." He murmured. There was a disappointment to his tone, "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to finish this. We need to finish this."

"Only if you want to. I will happily go back and tell Easter to stick his assignment."

Her mouth widened with a genuine smile, "He's not the enemy Morgan."

He raised his brow, "If you say so." He uttered.

"Derek." She scolded playfully. "He's my friend."

"I'm your friend and I would never put you in this position, not for any job."

"That's because..."

She halted.

"Because what?" He questioned.

She just stared at him and realised her hand was still on his arm. It suddenly felt awkward. Pulling it away, she whispered, "You're just not that kind of guy."

He stared at her with a small frown, not understating what had just happened. Why did she pull away from him? He felt the tension all of a sudden too and he could add to it, or choose to ignore it. He chose the latter.

"So we're gonna finish this thing then?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, looking at him with a tight smile.

"Well let's figure out how to get it over and done with as quick as possible eh?"

"Ok. But can we do it over a glass of wine? I think I could really do with more than a shot of caffeine right now."

He smiled, "Sure. But I think you need a little break first."

She frowned as he stood up, "What do you mean?"

"Just wait there."

"Where are you going."

"Ah." He said, holding his hand out to her, "Just sit."

~~CM~~

An hour later, Emily tiptoed down the grand staircase in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white vest top fresh from the steaming hot bubble bath Derek had run for her. She found him in the lounge, his feet up on the coffee table watching a game on the television.

As soon as he realised she was behind him, he sat up, pointing the remote control to the screen to turn it off.

"Better?" He asked, a happy smile on his face.

"Yes." She smiled back, "Much better. Thank you." She said sitting down next to him.

"Hey all I did was turn a tap on." He winked.

She let a small chuckle fall from her lips and kept her stare on him. It was more than just turning on a tap. She had no idea if he realised, but it was the fact he thought about it. The fact that he knew she needed something to make her feel good and secure even if it were for only an hour. It was always the little things that mattered.

And he seemed to be transfixed by her smiling, thoughtful eyes on him. It may have only been a bath, but her face had relaxed, her cheeks were rosy, putting some life back into her skin and her whole body seemed less tense. If only he could keep it that way forever.

He was the first to break the seemingly less awkward silence than before.

"You hungry?" He asked, getting up.

"I guess." She shrugged, "I know I could really do with that wine."

"Well I was hoping for a bit more enthusiasm than that." He playfully told her.

She just frowned at him with a smirk.

"I made you some of my mama's recipe spag bol." He explained.

"_You_ made it?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"Ohh." He breathed with a playful pout, putting his hand to his chest, "That hurts Emily."

She laughed, "Ok. I'd love to try some." She said as she began to stand.

"No, it's ok. Stay there. We can have it in here."

Half an hour later, Derek's plate was clean. Emily's only half, but he was pleased with that considering how off her appetite had been lately. He could swear she had lost pounds in just a few days, although it was not a subject he'd even dream off approaching. It was only temporary, he knew that.

Returning to the couch after taking the plates into the kitchen, he poured them both a large glass of red wine and sank into the soft cushions next to her. He watched her take a mouthful of the liquor and close her eyes as if the drink was already working its magic on her. As she opened them, she caught him staring.

"What?" She smirked.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head and taking a gulp of his own drink, "You just look like you're enjoying that."

"I _am_." She stressed, "But I guess we better get back to business eh?"

"Nope." He shook his head, leaning back against the back of the couch, "We got a couple of days to figure something out. Let's have a night off."

Her face broke out into a warm smile, "Sounds good to me. So what are we going to do... apart from clean up this and the other bottle of wine."

He laughed, "Well, there's a couple of movies on tonight. I thought we could watch those. Take our mind off everything."

"You sold it."

As the second movie ended, Emily shuffled in her seat and stretched out her arms, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Someone's tired." He smiled, shifting around to face her. Throughout the evening they had somehow managed to end up with barely room to slide a sheet of paper in between them on the huge couch.

"It's the wine." She offered.

"Light weight." He muttered under his breath.

"Oi!" She protested, jabbing the top of his arm with a bunched up fist, "I am not a lightweight."

"Ow!" He moaned, rubbing the top of his arm.

She laughed at him and he smiled back to her, "It's nice seeing you laugh." He uttered, his eyes narrowing and dark.

"It's nice to laugh." She offered, but her smile soon faded, "Why does this feel so hard this time?" She sighed, a sadness in her tone.

He didn't answer, just pressed his lips together to prevent the truth from spilling out.

But she continued, "I mean we've both done this before. It shouldn't be this hard."

She turned to him when he remained silent. "Was it this hard for you before?"

He looked at her with an intensity. Whatever he chose to say next could have consequences. But what those consequences were he did not know. Good or bad.

He took a deep breath in contemplation then began, "Emily, for me, it's harder this time because I'm with you. That's the truth." He shrugged, "I hate seeing you with Greco. I hate thinking of you _with_ him."

Her eyes widened a little. Not because she was shocked at what he was revealing, but because he actually said it out loud. May be the wine had loosened them both up.

Her heart was beating so hard in her chest, blocking out most sound, that she wondered if she had managed to contain that one little word that was on the tip of her tongue. She guessed she hadn't when he continued.

"I think you know why Emily." He whispered before standing up as he was unable to carry on looking at her in the eye. Putting something like that out there was not like Derek. He didn't take those kind of chances. But Emily was not just some girl. He had never had a relationship with anyone like he did with her and this situation was definitely a first for him.

And as he had opened that box, he guessed he may as well keep emptying it out.

"And." He said, his back to her, "I just want you to know that what happened with Maria... I didn't enjoy it. And I know you probably think I'm lying because I'm a guy, and I'm not saying I was traumatised by it or anything. I don't mean that. I just mean..." He stopped, trying to find the right words. He placed his hands on his hips and let a breath escape his lips, shaking his head, "I know this is going to sound all kinds of wrong but... all I could think about when I was with her was you."

He still couldn't bring himself to turn and look at her. It was so quiet, for all he knew she had left the room, horrified by what he was saying. That was until he heard a small murmur;

"Derek."

It was so quiet, that when he did turn, he expected to see her still sat on the couch, but she was right there. Right in front of him, looking up.

"I mean." He chuckled nervously, "I don't mean I was imagining you with me, I mean I was..."

"It's alright Derek." She interrupted.

"No, let me explain. I don't want you to think I mean something else."

"Ok. Go on." She said softly.

"I mean, all I could think about was that you were just the other side of the door or wall, knowing what I was doing. I didn't want you to think that I was enjoying it, or..." He sighed and shook his head, "I don't know how to explain this."

"I understand." She whispered, with a weak smile.

"I don't think you do."

"I do." She said firmly, "I do because... Because I feel the same."

"What?" He uttered.

She took a deep breath in and held it there for a few seconds before continuing, "I think about you when I'm with Marco."

She paused waiting for him to respond, but he was like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes wide as he took in what she was saying.

"I hate to think about you thinking about me with him." She said quietly, averting her gaze from him, "I hate being with him." Her words began to break, escaping her lips as little more than breaths, "And when I am with him, I close my eyes and wish..." She paused, "I wish..."

She felt his fingers gently brush the underside of her chin and guide her head up so she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Emily." He whispered, "I wish too..."

Their stare locked on for what felt like minutes, but it was only a few seconds. She straightened her body up so her face was a little closer to his. His hand moved to her cheek and his fingers traced her skin. She closed her eyes, taking in the touch she had craved. If only it could always feel this way.

As she slowly stood on tip toe, he lowered his head so their lips were a breath apart. He stopped, waiting for her. She opened her eyes and breached the last slither of space between them, their lips pressing together gently.

The kiss lingered just like that as he moved his hand around the back of her head gently, his fingers running through her soft hair. But it was short lived and he felt it pull as she suddenly broke away from him.

She shook her head, "We shouldn't..."

He looked at her, horrified and he could feel a panic start to rise in him... what had he done?

"I'm sorry." He offered, holding a hand out to her.

"No" she said, "Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't of..."

She wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed as if the temperature had just dropped ten degrees, "I should go to bed."

"Ok." He sighed

And he stood, deflated, as he watched her turn and leave the room. What had they done?

~~CM~~

The next day after a few awkward glances in the morning, they ignored what had happened the night before. It didn't matter why or how it happened, they were working . On a job. The last thing they could or should be doing was complicating it with personal stuff. So they sat and made their plan. One more time... that's all they both wanted. One more time she would have to be in the same space as Greco and be Sofia.

So the following day, she drove the black Range Rover in through the electronic gates of Greco's grand home and pulled up on the gravel driveway outside the front door.

He greeted her with a smile and she forced one back, then allowing the grimace to overtake her features as he hugged her tight into his body when he couldn't see her face.

A couple of hours later, she left Greco in the sitting room telling him she had to go to the bathroom. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialled Morgan.

"_Yeah?"_ He said.

"I'm going in now. I'll leave this on speakerphone." She whispered.

"_Ok."_ He replied, _"And remember what we said."_

"Ok."

"_I mean it Emily. Stick to the plan."_

"I will. I gotta hurry."

Without waiting to hear if he said anything else, she slipped the cell into her pocket and crept down the corridor to the games room. She placed the cell on the small, but solid wooden desk in the middle of the room, so that Morgan would be able to hear clearly whatever went on in that room.

She rushed to the wooden panelled wall. She'd seen this kind of thing all too often when she was in Doyle's world. There would be a switch. A handle. A keypad, somewhere round here that would open up one of these panels and it would get her one step closer to finding whatever it was she needed.

She traced her hands slowly across the panels, feeling for the right one. There would be something different. Air usually, surrounding the edges of the panel where it would open up. She did one wall. Nothing. Two of the walls were wall-papered, so she went to the final one. She felt across the top panels – nothing. The middle row of panels – nothing. Her hands were sweaty as the pressure piled. And then bingo! She felt the cool, very feint breeze on her hand. She felt around the edge of the panel. There was no way the thing was opening on its own.

But head suddenly shot round as she heard him call to her.

"_Sofia_!"

She heard him from down the corridor. His footsteps were getting closer.

She jumped up and leant over the desk, her back to the doorway.

"What are you doing Sofia?" Greco asked, his brow dipped.

She spun round, her hands gripping the desk either side of her, "I was just looking for that magazine I was reading earlier... Remember?"

He thought back. She had sat on the small two seated couch as he had been fixing up his remote control helicopter. When she had initially declined his offer of joining him whilst he played with his big boy toys, he told her he just liked to have her around even if they didn't talk. Of course she played it down, but it was a perfect opportunity to get in the room and memorise where everything was. It also gave her the opportunity to plant the magazine as an excuse for later... So she had encouraged him to work on the toy, eve though inside she rolled her eyes at the fact a man, nearly fourty years of age would have such a hobby.

"Sure. I remember." He said with a smile, but it was a different smile to one she had seen before from him.

As he walked towards her she felt behind on the desk, pushing her cell that was still on a call to Morgan underneath one of the papers

She smiled back to him hoping her nerves didn't show. She had no idea what he was about to do or whether he bought her story.

"Macro?" She said softly

His hands raised and her breath stopped in her throat. There was a determination. A fire, may be anger in his glare on her. If she could do with her profiling skills being on point, it was now, but they were totally failing her.

His hand gripped the tops of her arms and he pushed her back against the desk, slowly but hard and the edge of the cold wood dug in to her thighs.

"Marco. What are you doing?"

"What do think?" He mumbled, his head buried into her neck and his lips feasting on her skin.

"Marco. What's come over you?" She attempted with a smile.

"This dress." He breathed, as he gripped the hem of the fabric, and pushed it up her thighs, "It drives me wild."

She frowned. She had had the same dress on since the moment she had gotten to the house. He was testing her she was sure.

Meanwhile, Morgan listened intently on the other end of the cell...

"_Marco. What's come over you?"_

"_This dress. It drives me wild."_

"_Marco." She said gently._

There was a moments pause. Morgan felt his fists tighten. Not knowing what was going on was driving him insane. In fact no, imagining what was going on every time there was silence was driving him insane.

"_What's the matter Sofia?"_ Morgan could hear frustration in the man's voice.

"_I'm just not..."_

"_You're just not what? Not in the mood?"_

"_Well I just..."_

He words were suddenly muffled. What was Greco doing? Was he kissing her? Did he have his hand over her mouth?

"Say the words Emily." Morgan chanted to himself, "Say the words."

They had a decided on a code phrase. If she needed him, she'd say 'I think it's time I leave now.'

Morgan willed her to say it.

He heard some muffled noises. Flesh against flesh. Creaking of wood.

"_Marco." She stuttered. "I don't want to."_

"_Stop messing me around Sofia."_

_He heard something crash to the floor, "Marco. You're hurting me."_

"Jesus Christ Emily. Say it!" He urged frustratedly.

But she didn't.

"_What's wrong with you?" Greco asked impatiently._

Morgan wondered if this is what he had always been like and she just hadn't said, knowing how he would react. He wanted to bust in there right now, but he had to trust that she knew what she was doing. She must still believe she can achieve what she went there for.

"_I just... I just wanna freshen up." He heard her say, her tone soft and subservient to him. _

Morgan hated this. Hated to hear her like that. And he knew she would hate that she had to do that.

"_Freshen up?" _

"_Yeah. Why don't we go upstairs?" She suggested, "I'll just go to the bathroom and meet you in the bedroom."_

Morgan's eyes closed. She couldn't be thinking of doing this. Not now. Not after the other night... But he knew this is exactly why the other night should never have happened. She shouldn't be in a position where she contemplated his feelings. Where she worried about what he was thinking. It's why it was a mistake.

"_Yeah?" _

He heard Greco say. He could hear the grin in the man's voice and wanted to punch something.

"_Yeah. Come on." She said._

He heard some more muffled noises and papers rustling, and he assumed she had picked the cell back up from where ever she had place it and then the call went dead. He wanted to scream.

She followed Greco along the corridor, "How about some wine?" She suggested, halting him.

He turned and looked at her, one brow cocked clearly impressed by the suggestion.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll go get some. I'll see _you_ in bed." He smiled.

She smiled back, then climbed the staircase quickly and slipped into Greco's en suite bathroom. She turned on the taps and pulled her cell out of her pocket once again. Her hands shook as she typed the text message to Morgan;

'I'm sorry. I won't be long. Please wait a little longer. I'm close. Don't text back.'

Morgan punched his fist against the cold metal, "Damn it!" He yelled to no one.

He could only wait and imagine what was going on right now and he felt sick to his stomach.

~~CM~~

"Here you are my love." Greco smiled, carrying two glasses in one hand and a bottle in the other. She sat up against the headboard, covering her body in the single dark red sheet from his his bed.

He placed them on the bedside table and began to unbutton his shirt.

She swallowed nervously as her heart began to race. Leaning over to his side of the bed she picked up the bottle and started to pour the cold clear liquid.

"I'm just going to freshen up." He told her as he walked across the room and into the bathroom.

As soon as she heard the taps come on, she reached down and grabbed for her purse, searching inside for the small, clear bag with a white powder inside. Her hands were shaking making it difficult to open the finicky plastic. Once she did, she held it over one of the glasses, but as she did, he called her name and she flinched. Half of the powder ended up on the table and floor.

"Shit!" She whispered under her breath, quickly wiping it away, grabbing the other glass and putting it on her bedside table, before sitting back against the plumped up pillows.

He grinned at her as he entered the room, then pulled back the sheet and slid underneath, immediately snaking an arm over her bare stomach and around her waist.

She faked a smile and wriggled away just an inch.

"The wine?" She suggested.

He glanced over his shoulder back to the wine glass with small droplets of water sliding down the side from the ice cold drink.

He turned back to her, "After." He whispered, straining his neck so his lips could meet with hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

'One more time.' She said to herself, 'One more time.'

And she repeated this over and over as his hands and mouth roamed all over her body until he collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of her after reaching his climax.

She lay there, quiet and perfectly still as his heavy pants began to subdue and his body relaxed, eventually rolling of her and laying his head on the pillow, looking up to her, "I think I need that drink now." He breathed.

She faked a smile, "Me too."

Reaching over to her glass, she took small sips. She couldn't afford for the alcohol to impair her senses. As she watched him drink, she wondered if there had been enough of the drug. Either way, this was it. She had to take her chance. She waited, and waited and eventually he began to drift off.

"Marco." She whispered. There was no reaction. His breaths were slow and relaxed, but she wasn't sure how long it would last.

So she hopped out of the bed and threw her dress on over her head, rushing out of the room. She dialled Morgan on her way down the stairs.

"_Emily?"_ He said, with relief.

"Yeah. I'm going back to the game room."

"_You ok?"_

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't know how long I've got before he wakes up, but I think I know where the stuff is."

"_Ok, be careful and you know what to do if you need me."_

"I will." She said hurriedly.

Without saying anything else, she placed the cell back on to the desk and made to the panel she had found before. She scanned the area around it. The trigger to open it would be connected via a wire, no doubt built into the walls and or under the floorboards.

She searched methodically, but quickly under every piece of furniture, behind every book and ornament until she found it, a small black plastic button hidden between the felt and the underside of the pool table. She lifted the table and just as she had expected, a wire came out of one leg and into a hole drilled into floor board.

Pressing the button , a quiet thudding sound emanated as the panel opened just slightly. She rushed over and threaded her fingers behind the wood and pulled, but as what was behind it was revealed, her heart sank – a safe. A safe that would only be opened by fingerprint recognition.

"Sofia! What the hell!"

She twisted her body round to face him and stood up. He was in the door way, one arm rested against the frame to steady himself, yet he stilled swayed. The drugs had taken effect, but not strong enough or for long enough. She had known it was a gamble.

"Marco, you should just go back to bed."

His face crumpled into some sort of a sarcastic laugh, "I don't think so." He slurred, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing." She said, pressing the panel shut with her foot, but it was pointless. Even in his drug induced state it was clear to him what she was doing. The only thing she had on her side was that he was not fully alert.

He took two heavy steps in to the room struggling to balance, "Who the hell are you?" He spat, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just me Marco. Sofia."

"No you're not!"

She side stepped around the desk that was separating them. She hoped in state he was in, she could manoeuvre around him.

"I think it's time I leave now." She said firmly.

_At those words, Morgan took the knife he had been gripping in his hand ever since she'd called him and cut the rope that held the trunk of the car Emily had driven up to the house closed, but not locked. The trunk popped open and he jumped out, pulling the glock from his belt and training it in front of him. He jogged round to the kitchen window that she had left open for him and climbed in._

"You're not going anywhere!" Greco growled, "Not until you tell me what you're doing!"

He swayed on the spot. She glanced to his left and behind him, tricking him in to looking over his shoulder, and as he did, she took the opportunity to dart round to his right. But she underestimated his sharpness. She suddenly felt a massive blow to her side, sending her flying into the bookcase, and she yelled in pain as the bones in her body crashed against the wooden slats.

She pushed him backwards and he staggered, trying to keep his footing, then she rushed him, using all the force she could to knock him off balance. He fell backwards on to the leather couch, but her momentum meant she fell on top of him. Pushing off his chest with both of her arms, she turned and began to run for the door, but he managed to grab her ankle, yanking her back towards him. She fell on her stomach and he dragged her back. His legs straddled her and he gripped down hard on her shoulders, turning her body over so she was on her back. Before she had chance to think, she felt a heavy blow to her face as he back handed her.

"You bitch!"

She squirmed underneath him. The drugs may have dimmed his senses, but his weight was no contest for her. As much as she strained to lift her hips they wouldn't budge.

He gripped one hand around her throat, "Tell me who you're working for." He said through gritted teeth, squeezing on her throat.

When she didn't respond he jabbed a fist hard and heavy into her stomach. She yelped.

"Tell me!" He screamed, squeezing harder.

But his grip loosened as he was suddenly distracted. He looked up to the doorway.

"Get your filthy hands off her now." Morgan growled, levelling the glock at Greco's head.

"Clavin?" The man smirked, "What a surprise."

"I said, get your hands off her."

Greco studied him and then looked down to Emily who looked up to him with wide eyes, her face now a flush from the lack of oxygen.

In one swift movement, Greco lifted her and sat back on the floor, pulling her into his lap so she shielded his body.

He smiled, "So what you gonna do now boy?" Greco said to Morgan, swaying their bodies so there was no way he could get a clear shot.

Emily tried to struggle, but he had her arms firmly gripped against him.

Morgan's chest heaved as he stared at the pair. Greco had no weapons that he could see. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and would surely have used the weapon by now if he did.

So Morgan dropped his glock, letting it fall to the floor and kicked it backwards into the hallway.

He looked at Emily, "I'm sorry." He said before rushing at them both.

His body slammed in to Emily so she was sandwiched between the two men, Morgan's weight forcing them to fall backwards. The shock meant Greco loosened Emily's arms, and Morgan yelled at her, "Get out!"

She slid from between them and scrambled to her feet. Turning to look at them, she found Morgan astride Greco, throwing punches at the man's face until he subdued.

"Morgan?" She said quietly as he sat out of breath, his chest heaving.

He turned to look at her and then stood quickly, "You ok?" He asked, closing the gap between them.

"Yeah." She nodded, forcing a small smile.

He could see the reddening to her face and neck that were beginning to form into bruises already.

"Did you find what you needed?"

"It's over there." She nodded towards the safe, "But it's fingerprint recognition to get in."

Morgan looked from her to the safe and then to Greco. He raised his brow, "Well, we got the finger right here."

She smiled at him, then shrugged, "Why not?"

Morgan grabbed hold of Greco's hands and dragged his limp body towards the panelling. Trying each finger in succession, the safe finally opened after the fifth try.

"You think he's gonna be alright?" Emily asked, looking down to Greco.

"What. Sleeping beauty here?" He said, patting the man's cheek, "He'll be fine. Gonna have one hell of a headache when he wakes up though." He winked to her. "Come on, let's go call Easter and get you to a hospital."

"I don't need a hospital." She protested.

"Woman, you are going to hospital if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there myself."

"Woman?" She playfully mocked, "Who are you calling woman?"

~~CM~~

After spending the night in hospital and all the following day with Easter, writing up reports and being debriefed, they finally were released from the case, Easter having put them up in a hotel before their journey back to DC the next day.

Morgan had just showered when he heard the feint, hesitant knock on his door. He pulled his T-shirt over his head as he went to answer it.

"Hey." She half smiled as his face appeared.

"Hey. Everything ok?" He asked with concern. It was nearly midnight and he'd expected her to be sound asleep by now.

"Yeah."

She stood and looked at him, raising her brow expectantly.

"God I'm sorry." He shook his head, "Come in."

"Thanks." She said, slipping past him inside.

He pressed the door shut gently and turned to find her looking lost, stood in the middle of the room.

"What's up?" He asked, walking to stand just a few steps in front of her.

She shrugged, "I just wanted to talk as I don't think I can sleep with is playing on my mind."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"It's just the other night. When we..."

"I'm sorry about that Emily, I shouldn't have."

She shook her head, "It wasn't all you."

"I know. But... "

"Do you regret it?" She asked quickly as if the question had been burning her since the moment the kiss happened.

He stared at her, then shook his head slowly, "You?"

"No." She whispered, "But I do regret something."

"What's that?"

"I want to be honest with you because I want to be fair."

He just nodded, his adam's apple rippling as he swallowed his nerves.

"I got mad at you because I thought you judged me about sleeping with Greco. And I got mad because you had a problem with it."

"But Em..."

"Let me finish. It wasn't fair that I got mad, because I did the same."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I judged you for sleeping with Maria and _I_ didn't like that you did it." She said, her breaths getting deeper as she confessed. "I didn't like it because I was jealous and I couldn't separate the job from real life."

"I don't think that's really possible Emily." He said gently, "Do you?"

She pressed her lips together and shook her head, "No." She whispered, "We kid ourselves don't we? That it's possible I mean."

"Yeah." He nodded, "But it eats away and eventually it's not clear what's real and what isn't. The lines get blurred."

"Exactly." She agreed, "But I do know what is real."

He took a deep breath, "What?"

"How I feel when I'm with you... Whenever I'm with you I feel safe and that I can be me. You get me. Not many people do."

"Well then, I'm honored." He said in a deep tone, with a warm smile.

"No. It's because it's you. You challenge me and although I get defensive sometimes, I know deep down you do it because you care. You do it because when I say one thing to act tough or make out I'm ok, you know when I'm not being honest. You know the truth. You read me and if I'm honest, that scares me a little sometimes.

"You don't have to be scared Emily." He uttered, "It's not like I'm ever gonna use it against you."

"I know that." She whispered.

"You're not an idiot." He half chuckled, So." He continued, taking a couple of steps closer to her, "The case is over now. How about we try this again?" He said softly, slipping his large hand around her slender one.

"What about the FBI rules?" She said, her dark eyes glistening at him.

He smiled and leaned down so their lips were an inch or so about, "Screw the FBI rules." He whispered, "FBI. Interpol. Whatever... They've all had their way with you enough. This is your time."

She smiled back and closed the gap allowing their lips to meet, "Our time." She mumbled into his mouth as they deepened the kiss.

He let his hands cup her face, his fingers entwining with her hair, and her hands slipped round his waist.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was so tired from the past few weeks, and he knew it wouldn't be a patch on how exhausted she would be, but he didn't want this feeling they had right now to end.

He felt her body press into his, like she was finally letting go and leaning on him. So he broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into him. Her face nestled against his chest and her grip around his waist tightened.

"It's over now." He whispered into her hair, before lightly kissing her forehead, "It's over."

And never before had he felt so close to her. She was exhausted, vulnerable and upset with herself, and she let him see it... She told him. She showed him... He was honored.

And she really had never felt so safe. Not physically, but emotionally. Morgan knew that just a few hours ago she was in the arms of another man. Another man she had let touch her, kiss her, have sex with her just for the job. And she knew, that even though he hated it, Morgan would not let it stand in the way of how he felt about her. She realised she should have never doubted that. But the truth was, the only reason she doubted it so much, was because what he thought mattered to her so much.

He made her want to be a better person. He made her never want to do a job like that again, because now, it wasn't 'just a job'. She couldn't just switch off and pretend it didn't matter, because it did. She had someone else to think of. Someone else's feelings that mattered more than any job.

They eventually made it to the bed and slept atop the sheets, fully dressed, too tired to contemplate anything else. She awoke in his arms and looked up to him to find his face smiling down at her.

"Morning sleepy head." He uttered in a gravely, tired voice.

"How long you been awake?" She asked sleepily.

"Long enough to hear that you snore." He winked.

"Oi. I do not snore!"

He chuckled and pulled her into him a little closer. She snaked her one arm around his waist and lay her head upon his chest, "What happens now?" She asked softly.

She felt him squeeze her a little more and kiss the top of her head.

"We go home." He began, "Take a few days off. Camp out at my place. Watch a load of trashy movies, eat lots of ice cream and get lots of sleep."

She smiled into him, "Sounds perfect."

"It will be." He whispered.

She pushed herself up on to one elbow to look at him in the eyes, "You sure about this?"

He frowned, "Of course. Are you?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "It's just the stuff with Greco..."

He hushed with one finger to her lips, "It doesn't matter." He said, "Don't get me wrong, I hated what you had to do, but it doesn't change how I feel about you." He tucked a piece of wayward hair behind her ear, "Nothing can." He uttered, before guiding her head down to him gently and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

She smiled into the kiss and silently promised him she would never do anything to make him feel the way she had done with Greco... Not only did the thought of it hurt her, she knew just how it felt.

The end...

**So, let me know what you think!**


End file.
